The field trip
by lady kae
Summary: Percy goes on a field trip to the empire state building when he's young, while there he gets separated from the group and meets some really tall people.


Field trip

Today we're going to the empire state building for a field trip, though Mommy seemed worried about it for some reason.

The empire state building was a very big building, with a very good view of the ocean and the city, and I couldn't wait to see it.

Inside the lobby everyone went on ahead of me, so there wasn't room for me in the elevator, but I told our teacher (Mrs. Kinder) that I would be alright, and that I would go to the very top the first chance I got, and that the guard could help me get to the top.

Finally my turn came and I went to the elevator and pressed the very top button, it was really high, I'm not the tallest six year old in the world, but I got it –it had a funny symbol on it though.

The elevator was really fast but it stopped eventually, but it took a really long time, but finally the doors opened.

I expected to find my class; instead I found a very pretty place, with great big mansions that looked like ancient Parthenon's and coliseums (at least that's what I thought the square and round buildings were called), hills and mountains, forests and lakes, parks and musicians, street vendors and shoppers, statues of really tall people, one was holding lightning, another was playing what looked like a harp and had a bow an arrows, and another one was holding a really big hammer, and another one was wearing shoes with wings on them, one was holding what looked like a wine cup, and yet another one was holding a bow notched with an arrow (it looked like she was ready to shoot you), one was surrounded by wheat, one had a sword and shield (he looked really tough), one looked like he was going spear fishing with a pitchfork, and there were a lot of others, it was while I was looking at one of the statues (the one playing the harp) that someone spoke behind me

"Nice statue, don't you think?" I turned around to find a young man that looked a bit younger then my Mommy and was very handsome; he had a build and a tan like a surfer, blonde hair that reminded me of sunlight, and a bright smile –however, he was taller then my apartment building.

"How did you get so tall?" I asked him in awe (it wasn't everyday you got to meet a giant), he seemed a little taken aback by my question

"Umm" he began unsure of himself, when suddenly a really pretty woman with wheat blonde hair came around a corner- she was just as tall as him,

"Apollo" she asked in a pretty voice "What are you doing?" he looked up at her from where he was kneeling in front of me

"Trying to explain why I'm so tall" he explained, the pretty woman starred at him, then looked at me thoughtfully

"It's because he eats his shredded wheat" she said knowingly; I starred at her in awed amazement, not noticing the eye roll that the giant called Apollo did.

"Really" I asked her shocked, "my Mommy told me that if I ate all of my vegetables I would get big and tall –and strong" I finished

"It's a proven fact" she said in agreement "just take my nephew here, he eats his shredded wheat everyday, don't you Apollo…" she finished looking at the other one as if to say –you better agree with me or else.

"Oh, yes" he said hurriedly "everyday" then turning to me he suddenly shrunk to a normal size, stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"My name is Apollo, and this is my Aunt Demeter" he said indicating the pretty woman I just now realized was also a normal height- now "and what's your name?" he asked kindly

"My name's Percy" I told them, shaking his hand

"What are you doing all the way up here?" asked Demeter

"I'm on a field trip with my class, but I can't find them" I told them "I also didn't know the empire state building was so tall" I added,

I watched as they glanced at each other

"Maybe" said Apollo speaking to Demeter "we should take him to the others, something like this could turn into a serious security breach one day" he told her as he picked me up, he was very strong.

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere with stranger's" I tried telling him

"We aren't strangers" he assured me with a smile "you know my name and I know yours –so we aren't strangers, I would even go so far as to say we're family" he chuckled as we got to the door way of a particularly beautiful palace.

Inside were several thrones, and on those thrones were the people from the statues, it was only then that I realized I had already met two of the statues.

"Apollo, Demeter" boomed a man in the center of the room with a voice like thunder (the thrones were shaped like a 'U' and he was sitting on the center one) "who is this? And why have you brought him here?" he asked

"I was walking here for the meeting, when I noticed this little guy admiring my statue, and I thought to myself the child has good taste, I think I'll talk to him" here I noticed several of them rolling their eyes "so I struck up a conversation with him, and found out he got separated from his class while they were on a field trip to the empire state building" he finished, but I wondered why he said it like that, as if this place and the empire state building were two different places,

"And we thought" began Demeter "that one day something like this could turn into a security breach, of massive proportions" she said to them, as Apollo nodded his head in agreement.

They talked over my head for a long time; Apollo had put me down a while ago so now I'm watching the other people who eat their shredded wheat, there was this one guy who looked like a fisherman, who looked visibly worried, I wondered why? That's when I noticed the water fountain next to him, running to it, I dived into the water, not noticing the startled looks I was given- but I did notice vaguely all the weapons they were suddenly holding –was that lightning? But I only had eyes for the water I played in.

I have always loved water, I can never help myself when I see or hear it I have to play in it (my pre-school teacher hated it every time I played in the toilet water, said it wasn't clean),

I can even feel it sometimes.

I didn't see the smile coming from the fisherman looking man as I splashed in the water, nor the other expressions ranging from amused to disapproving from the others, even suspicious.

"Little one" said the fisherman looking man with a smile "come I will take you back to your class"

"You're a stranger" I told him folding my arms

"What?" he asked seemingly confused, while others around him raised eyebrows at the scene before them

"Uncle" interrupted Apollo "you have to introduce yourself to him"

"Oh, of course –thank you Apollo" he said to Apollo

"My name is P. O. Seidon, and you have already met my nephew Apollo Us, correct?" he asked me, as I nodded back to him, "so what's your name?" he asked me smiling

"I'm Percy" I told him "it's nice to meet you Mr. Seidon"

"Thank you Perseus, it's very nice to meet you too" he said politely

"How did you know my name?" I asked him in surprise

"Magic" he said mysteriously

"Really" I asked stunned once again

"Yes" he answered easily, while everyone else rolled their eyes to the heavens or to each other, and Apollo chuckled

"Do you know how to fish?" he asked changing the subject

"No" I told him "I've never gone before"

"WHAT!" he practically shouted in shock "what do you mean you've never gone fishing before?"

I watched uninterestedly while Mr. Seidon talked to Mrs. Kinder –something about our lacking education and how he insisted on teaching us himself or something like that.

The boat that Mr. Seidon took us too was big and fancy, and we quickly set out to sea, and then after we anchored began the lessons, he taught everyone but me how to fish, then while everyone was busy fishing he came up to me with a really nice fishing pole and showed me how it was done.

Everyone caught at least one fish –even Mrs. Kinder- but no one except caught one bigger then mine, it was almost bigger then me.


End file.
